1918
1918 '– Rok Wydarzenia w Polsce * 27 stycznia – powstało Polskie Towarzystwo Geograficzne. * 4 lutego – Rada Regencyjna wydała ustawę o Radzie Stanu Królestwa Polski * 12 lutego – rząd Jana Kucharzewskiego podał się do dymisji. * 15 lutego – przejście byłej II Brygady Legionów na stronę Ententy. * 16 lutego – Niemcy nałożyli na Warszawę kontrybucję w wysokości 250 tys. marek. * 6 marca – Jan Kanty Federowicz został prezydentem Krakowa. * 30 marca – w Przemyślu powstał klub sportowy „Harcerski Klub Sportowy Czuwaj”, dzisiaj znany jako „Kolejowy Klub Sportowy Czuwaj Przemyśl”. * 4 kwietnia – Rada Regencyjna powołała rząd J.K. Steczkowskiego. * 9 kwietnia – odbyły się wybory do Rady Stanu Królestwa Polskiego. * 10/11 maja – w nocy rozpoczęła się Bitwa pod Kaniowem. * 30 maja – założono Związek Legionistów Polskich, organizację zrzeszającą byłych żołnierzy Legionów Polskich. * 9 lipca – ukazało się pierwsze wydanie krakowskiego Nowego Dziennika, polskojęzycznej gazety żydowskiej. * 25 lipca – na wiecu ludności spisko-orawskiej w Zakopanem uchwalono przyłączenie Orawy i Spiszu do Polski. * 27 lipca – w Lubline decyzją Zjazdu Biskupów Królestwa Polskiego został powołany Katolicki Uniwersytet Lubelski. * 31 lipca – utworzono Archiwum Państwowe w Lublinie. * 15 sierpnia – poświęcenie mariawickiej Świątyni Miłosierdzia i Miłości w Płocku. * 18 sierpnia – w Krakowie otwarto II wystawę ekspresjonistów. * '7 października – ogłoszenie niepodległości Królestwa Polskiego przez Radę Regencyjną. * 11 października – polskie organizacje działające w Rzeszy wydały wspólny komunikat opowiadający się jawnie za niepodległością Polski. * 12 października – Rada Regencyjna przejęła władzę nad wojskiem polskim. * 13 października – została utworzona Rzeczpospolita Zakopiańska. * 19 października: ** powstała Rada Narodowa Księstwa Cieszyńskiego. ** Lwów: ukraińscy posłowie do austriackiej Rady Państwa i Izby Panów, Sejmów Krajowych Galicji i Bukowiny sformowali Ukraińską Radę Narodową. * 20 października – Lwów: Rada Miejska przyjęła rezolucję o przyłączeniu miasta do Polski. * 23 października – Rząd Jana Kantego Steczkowskiego został odwołany przez Radę Regencyjną. * 25 października: ** w Warszawie, Rada Regencyjna Królestwa Polskiego ustanowiła „urząd Szefa Sztabu Wojsk Polskich”. ** Wojciech Korfanty wystąpił w Reichstagu z żądaniem przyłączenia do państwa polskiego wszystkich ziem polskich zaboru pruskiego. * 28 października – utworzenie w Krakowie Polskiej Komisji Likwidacyjnej. * 31 października – proces odzyskiwania niepodległości przez Polskę: Tarnów stał się pierwszym oswobodzonym miastem w Polsce porozbiorowej: Polacy rozbroili tam oddziały wojsk austriackich i przejęli władzę, komendantem polskiej załogi został pułkownik Kajetan Amirowicz; tegoż dnia kilka godzin później sytuacja powtórzyła się w Krakowie: rozbrojeni przez poruczników Antoniego Stawarza i Ludwika Iwaszkę Austriacy przekazali władzę w mieście i twierdzy w ręce pułkownika Bolesława Roji, mianowanego komendantem wojska polskiego. * 31 października – została założona Polska Agencja Telegraficzna. * 1 listopada – w Płaszowie pod Krakowem zdobyto austriacki tabor pancerny. Powstały z niego pociągi pancerne: Śmiały i Piłsudczyk. * 1–2 listopada – na zjeździe połączeniowym organizacji skautowskich w Lublinie utworzono Związek Harcerstwa Polskiego. * 1–22 listopada – walki o Lwów między Polakami („Orlęta lwowskie”) i Ukraińcami, wygrane przez Polaków. Oblężenie Lwowa przez wojska ukraińskie trwało do czerwca 1919. * 2–4 listopada – Chełmianie pod wodzą rotmistrza (późniejszego generała) Gustawa Orlicz-Dreszera wyzwalają miasto Chełm spod okupacji austriackiej. * 3 listopada: ** próba zamachu stanu podjęta przez rząd Józefa Świeżyńskiego przeciwko Radzie Regencyjnej. ** powstał Polski Komitet Narodowy we Lwowie. * 4 listopada – przejęta od zaborców wojskowa stacja radiotelegraficzna w Krakowie nadała pierwsze radiogramy w języku polskim. * 5 listopada: ** zawarcie polsko-czeskiej umowy o przeprowadzeniu linii granicznej na Śląsku Cieszyńskim. ** proces odzyskiwania niepodległości przez Polskę: pierwsza odnotowana akcja lotnictwa niepodległej Polski – tego dnia porucznik pilot Stefan Bastyr i porucznik obserwator Janusz de Beaurain z przejętego lwowskiego lotniska Lewandówka wykonali pierwszy bojowy lot samolotu w polskich barwach (rankiem tego dnia w uruchomionej maszynie porucznik Władysław Toruń gorączkowo przemalował austriackie oznaki na czerwono-białe paski na końcach skrzydeł); dla upamiętnienia tego wydarzenia do 1931 w tym dniu obchodzono Dzień Lotnictwa Polskiego. * 6 listopada – proces odzyskiwania niepodległości przez Polskę: na wiecu chłopskim radykalni działacze Tomasz Dąbal i ksiądz Eugeniusz Okoń proklamowali Republikę Tarnobrzeską. * 7 listopada: ** proces odzyskiwania niepodległości przez Polskę: utworzono Tymczasowy Rząd Ludowy Republiki Polskiej w Lublinie. ** proces odzyskiwania niepodległości przez Polskę: Ignacy Daszyński stanął na czele utworzonego w Lublinie pod osłoną oddziałów POW Tymczasowego Rządu Ludowego Republiki Polskiej; w jego skład weszli działacze czynnych w „Kongresówce” PPS, PSL „Wyzwolenie” i SNN oraz galicyjskiej PPSD. * 8 listopada: ** Józef Piłsudski i Kazimierz Sosnkowski zostali uwolnieni z twierdzy w Magdeburgu. ** utworzenie w Zagłębiu Dąbrowskim Rad Delegatów Robotniczych. * 9 listopada – z inicjatywy Mariana Dąbrowskiego powstało w Krakowie Polskie Stronnictwo Republikańskie. * 10 listopada: ** Austria zrzekła się Galicji na rzecz Polski. ** Józef Piłsudski przybył z Magdeburga do Warszawy po zwolnieniu z więzienia. ** poprzedzające powstanie wielkopolskie wydarzenia tzw. Republiki Ostrowskiej. * 10–26 listopada – bezkrwawy przewrót w Ostrowie Wielkopolskim – tzw. Republika Ostrowska. * 11 listopada: ** Rada Regencyjna przekazała władzę nad podległym jej wojskiem Józefowi Piłsudskiemu. ** powstała Legia Akademicka. ** Jarogniew Drwęski został mianowany pierwszym polskim nadburmistrzem Poznania. * 13 listopada – PPS zorganizowała w Warszawie wielką demonstrację przeciwko rządom Rady Regencyjnej. * 14 listopada – samorozwiązanie Rady Regencyjnej i przekazanie pełni władzy Józefowi Piłsudskiemu. * 15 listopada – papież Benedykt XV wystosował przesłanie do narodu polskiego w chwili odzyskania niepodległości. * 16 listopada: ** telegram Naczelnika Państwa J. Piłsudskiego notyfikujący powstanie Państwa Polskiego. ** w Międzyrzecu Podlaskim wojska niemieckie dokonały pogromu, w którym zginęło co najmniej 44 osoby (22 żołnierzy POW broniących pałacu Potockich i co najmniej kolejne 22 osoby ludności cywilnej). * 17 listopada – Józef Piłsudski powołał rząd Jędrzeja Moraczewskiego, który wprowadził w Polsce powszechne prawo wyborcze, ustanowił ośmiogodzinny dzień pracy i zagwarantował legalność związków zawodowych. * 21 listopada: ** rząd Jędrzeja Moraczewskiego wydał manifest zapowiadający reformę rolną i nacjonalizację niektórych gałęzi przemysłu. ** Polska odzyskała z rąk ukraińskich cały Lwów. * 22 listopada: ** dekretem Józefa Piłsudskiego został powołany urząd Naczelnika Państwa, najwyższej władzy reprezentacyjnej Republiki Polskiej, dekret ten ustalał ustrój republikański odrodzonej Polski (dekret wszedł w życie 29 listopada 1918 r.). ** w opanowanym przez Polaków Lwowie wybuchły antyżydowskie rozruchy. * 23 listopada – dekret rządu J.Moraczewskiego wprowadził: 8-godzinny dzień pracy i 46-godzinny tydzień pracy. * 24 listopada – oddział Wojska Polskiego pod dowództwem kpt. Wacława Zbrowskiego opanował Włodzimierz Wołyński * 26 listopada – zakończyły się wydarzenia Republiki Ostrowskiej w Ostrowie Wielkopolskim. * 28 listopada: ** Tymczasowy Naczelnik Państwa Józef Piłsudski wydał dekret o ordynacji wyborczej do Sejmu Ustawodawczego. ** powołano do życia Polską Marynarkę Wojenną. * 29 listopada: ** Józef Piłsudski objął urząd głowy państwa jako Tymczasowy Naczelnik Państwa. Urząd ten piastował do 20 lutego 1919 roku, kiedy to przez Sejm Ustawodawczy został zatwierdzony jako Naczelnik Państwa. ** w Warszawie otwarto kawiarnię artystyczną Pod Picadorem. * 1 grudnia: ** Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe – Lewica połączyło się z Polskim Stronnictwem Ludowym Piast. * 1 grudnia – szef Sztabu Generalnego Stanisław Szeptycki wydał rozporządzenie nr 38, ustanawiające szachownicę lotniczą znakiem polskiego lotnictwa wojskowego. * 3–5 grudnia – Sejm Dzielnicowy w Poznaniu (budynek kina „Apollo”, ul. Piekary). Powołanie Naczelnej Rady Ludowej. * 5 grudnia – w Warszawie utworzono Ministerstwo Sztuki i Kultury * 8 grudnia – odbyła się pierwsza inauguracja roku akademickiego na Katolickim Uniwersytecie Lubelskim. * 8–11 grudnia – XV Zjazd Polskiej Partii Socjalistycznej w Warszawie. * 10 grudnia: ** w Poznaniu założono Uniwersytet, ** utworzenie Katolickiego Uniwersytetu Lubelskiego, ** założenie Szkoły Głównej Gospodarstwa Wiejskiego, ** utworzenie Głównego Urzędu Statystycznego. * 15 grudnia – w związku z napiętą sytuacją w Wielkopolsce rząd zerwał stosunki dyplomatyczne z Niemcami. Jednocześnie podjęto decyzję o konieczności wyboru przedstawicieli polskich z terenu zaboru pruskiego do Sejmu Ustawodawczego. * 16 grudnia – utworzenie Komunistycznej Partii Robotniczej Polski (zjednoczenie SDKPiL i PPS Lewicy). * 20 grudnia: ** Józef Piłsudski, Tymczasowy Naczelnik Państwa wydał dekret w sprawie utworzenia Straży Granicznej. ** powstała Wojskowa Szkoła Lotnicza. * 23 grudnia – powstała Flotylla Wiślana. * 26 grudnia – do Poznania przybył Ignacy Paderewski. * 27 grudnia – wybuch powstania w Wielkopolsce. * 28 grudnia – major Stanisław Taczak stanął na czele wojsk powstańczych w Wielkopolsce. * 29 grudnia – rozpoczął się pierwszy w niepodległej Polsce pobór do wojska. * 30 grudnia – cały Poznań w ręku powstańców. * 31 grudnia – w obiegu pieniężnym znajdowało się 9 mld marek polskich. Kurs wynosił 9 marek polskich za dolara amerykańskiego. * Grudzień – pierwsze starcia oddziałów polskich z Armią Czerwoną. * Powstał pierwszy Górniczy Klub Sportowy w Polsce – Victoria Jaworzno. Wydarzenia na świecie * 2 stycznia: ** generałowie Ludendorff i Hindenburg sprzeciwili się na konferencji niemieckiej Rady Koronnej pomysłowi rozwiązania sprawy Polski w oparciu o Austrię. Pod groźbą dymisji uzyskali decyzję włączenia do Niemiec przygranicznych terenów Królestwa Polskiego i pozbawienie go prawa do samodzielnej polityki zagranicznej. ** spłonęła hala hokejowa Montreal Arena. * 4 stycznia – Rosja Radziecka uznała niepodległość Finlandii. * 8 stycznia – czternaście punktów Wilsona: trzynasty punkt mówił o utworzeniu niepodległego państwa polskiego z dostępem do morza na terenach zamieszkanych w większości przez ludność polską. * 12 stycznia: ** w Finlandii wszedł w życie akt prawny pod nazwą Mozaika Wyznawców, gwarantujący obywatelom pochodzenia żydowskiego prawa obywatelskie. ** brytyjskie niszczyciele HMS Opal i HMS Narborough rozbiły się podczas sztormu w trakcie patrolowania podejść do bazy Scapa Flow; zginęło 188 marynarzy, ocalał jeden. ** dwa japońskie okręty wojenne wpłynęły do zatoki Złoty Róg koło Władywostoku. Początek japońskiej interwencji na Dalekim Wschodzie. * 13 stycznia – wojna domowa w Rosji: Krymski Pułk Konny został rozgromiony przez wojsko bolszewickie w bitwie nad rzeką Almą. * 18 stycznia – w Piotrogrodzie zebrał się pierwszy demokratycznie wybrany rosyjski parlament, który następnego dnia został rozpędzony przez bolszewików. * 19 stycznia – Rada Komisarzy Ludowych rozwiązała Zgromadzenie Ustawodawcze Rosji. * 20 stycznia – I wojna światowa: zwycięstwo okrętów brytyjskich nad tureckimi w bitwie morskiej koło Imroz. * 25 stycznia: ** Ukraina zadeklarowała niezależność od bolszewickiej Rosji. ** została rozwiązana węgierska Partia Niepodległości. * 28 stycznia – przemianowanie Gwardii Czerwonej na Armię Czerwoną. * 28 stycznia–15 maja – wojna domowa w Finlandii. * 29 stycznia – wojna ukraińsko-radziecka: w bitwie pod Krutami bolszewicy rozgromili ukraińskich ochotników. * 1 lutego: ** Rosja przeszła z kalendarza juliańskiego na kalendarz gregoriański. Kalendarz był wprowadzony poprzez przeskok z pominięciem dni do 14 lutego. ** I wojna światowa: w serii kolizji okrętów brytyjskiej Royal Navy pod Isle of May zginęło ponad 100 marynarzy. * 6 lutego – brytyjski parlament przyznał kobietom czynne prawo wyborcze, ograniczone cenzusem wieku – 30 lat (mężczyźni mogli głosować ukończywszy 21. rok życia). * 8 lutego – wojna ukraińsko-bolszewicka: wojska bolszewickie zdobyły Kijów. * 9 lutego – I wojna światowa: podpisano układ pokojowy między Państwami Centralnymi a Ukrainą w Brześciu. * 10 lutego – Armenia, Azerbejdżan i Gruzja zadeklarowały niezależność jako Zakaukaska Demokratyczna Republika Federacyjna. * 13 lutego – w południowochińskim mieście Shantou ponad tysiąc osób zginęło w wyniku trzęsienia ziemi o sile 7,3 stopnia w skali Richtera. * 14 lutego – Rosja Radziecka przyjęła kalendarz gregoriański (1 lutego według kalendarza juliańskiego). * 16 lutego – Taryba proklamowała niepodległość Litwy. Formalny koniec Unii polsko-litewskiej. * 19 lutego – powołano Estoński Komitet Ocalenia. * 21 lutego – wymieranie gatunków: w ogrodzie zoologicznym w Cincinnati padła ostatnia papuga karolińska. * 23 lutego: ** Gwardia Czerwona została przekształcona w Robotniczo-Chłopską Armię Czerwoną (RKKA). ** niemiecki inżynier Artur Scherbius złożył wniosek o opatentowanie wirnikowej maszyny szyfrującej Enigma. * 24 lutego – po siedmiu wiekach obcych rządów, Estonia zadeklarowała niezależność od Rosyjskiego Imperium. Następnego dnia Niemcy okupowały Estonię. * 25 lutego – wojna domowa w Rosji: oddziały Kozaków dońskich wyszły z Nowoczerkaska i rozpoczęły tzw. Marsz Stepowy, mający na celu uratowanie się przed wygubieniem przez wojska bolszewickie i odbudowę sił do dalszej walki wiosną. * 1 marca – I wojna światowa: niemiecki okręt podwodny U-19 zatopił krążownik pomocniczy HMS Calgarian u wybrzeży Irlandii Północnej (w pobliżu wyspy Rathlin). * 3 marca – I wojna światowa: w Brześciu podpisano traktat pokojowy między Cesarstwem Niemieckim i Austro-Węgrami oraz ich sojusznikami: Królestwem Bułgarii i Imperium Osmańskim, a Rosyjską Federacyjną Socjalistyczną Republiką Radziecką (RFSRR). * 4 marca: ** żołnierz z bazy wojskowej w Fuston w stanie Kansas zachorował, był to pierwszy potwierdzony przypadek grypy hiszpanki. ** ustanowiono najważniejsze i najstarsze fińskie odznaczenie Order Krzyża Wolności. * 5 marca: ** w rewolucyjnej Rosji podjęto decyzję o przeniesieniu stolicy z Piotrogrodu do Moskwy. ** I wojna światowa: Rumunia podpisała zawieszenie broni z państwami centralnymi. * 6 marca – powstały Siły Lotnicze Finlandii. Niebieska swastyka staje się pierwszym symbolem lotnictwa Finlandii. * 7 marca – I wojna światowa: Finlandia zawarła przymierze z Niemcami. * 9 marca – stolica Rosji została przeniesiona z Piotrogrodu do Moskwy. * 11 marca – I wojna światowa: złożeniem broni przed Niemcami przez I Korpus Polski w Rosji zakończyły się walki o Bobrujsk. * 12 marca – utworzony przez bolszewików rząd przeniósł swą siedzibę do Moskwy – Moskwa stałą się stolicą bolszewickiej Rosji. * 13 marca – wojska austriacko-niemieckie zlikwidowały Odeską Republikę Radziecką. * 19 marca: ** Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych ustalił podział kraju na strefy czasowe i wprowadził na czas trwania wojny obowiązek stosowania czasu letniego w celu oszczędzania energii (czas letni wszedł w życie 31 marca). ** przypadkowa eksplozja bomb głębinowych w czasie rejsu eskortowego u wybrzeża brytyjskiego na niszczycielu USS Manley zabiła dowódcę okrętu i 33 członków załogi. ** założono portugalski klub piłkarski CD Feirense. * 21 marca: ** I wojna światowa: rozpoczęła się niemiecka ofensywa na froncie zachodnim. ** I wojna światowa: rozpoczęła się druga bitwa nad rzeką Sommą, znana też pod nazwą bitwy o Saint-Quentin, trwała do 5 kwietnia i zakończyła się zwycięstwem państw Ententy(pierwsza bitwa nad Sommą – 1 lipca–18 listopada 1916). ** I wojna światowa: Wielkie niemieckie działo, zwane paryskim działem, rozpoczęło ostrzał Paryża z odległości prawie 130 km. * 22 marca – wojna gruzińsko-osetyńska: wojska gruzińskie zdobyły Cchinwali. * 23 marca: ** powstała Dońska Republika Radziecka. ** Cesarstwo Niemieckie uznało za możliwe uzyskanie przez Litwę niepodległości. * 25 marca – Białoruś w wyniku pokoju w Brześciu i porozumienia z państwami centralnymi po raz pierwszy w historii (na krótko) ogłosiła niezależność – powstało wówczas państwo białoruskie pod nazwą Białoruska Republika Ludowa. * 26 marca – została przyjęta flaga stanowa Kentucky. * 27 marca – parlament Besarabii uchwalił połączenie terytorium z Rumunią. * 29 marca – I wojna światowa: pocisk z niemieckiego tzw. działa paryskiego trafił w trakcie mszy w kościół St. Gervais położony naprzeciw paryskiego ratusza, powodując zawalenie sklepienia, w wyniku czego zginęło 88 osób, a 68 zostało rannych. * 31 marca – w Baku wojska bolszewickie rozpoczęły rzeź 12 tysięcy Azerów. * 1 kwietnia – utworzenie RAF (Królewskich Sił Powietrznych) w Wielkiej Brytanii. * 3 kwietnia – I wojna światowa: marszałek Ferdynand Foch został głównodowodzącym wojsk Ententy na froncie zachodnim. * 5 kwietnia – Salote Tupou III została zaprzysiężona jako królowa Tonga. * 7 kwietnia – nad Morzem Śródziemnym eksplodował niemiecki sterowiec LZ 104; zginęła cała 21-osobowa załoga. * 9 kwietnia: ** I wojna światowa: początek francusko-niemieckiej bitwy pod Lys, trwającej trzy tygodnie. ** I wojna światowa: pod naciskiem okupacyjnych wojsk rumuńskich Rada Krajowa Mołdawii podjęła decyzję o „zjednoczeniu” z Rumunią. * 12 kwietnia – Niemcy bałtyccy utworzyli samozwańcze Zjednoczone Księstwo Bałtyckie. * 18 kwietnia – została założona Komunistyczna Partia Ukrainy. * 19 kwietnia – przyjęto flagę Litwy. * 21 kwietnia – I wojna światowa: niemiecki as myśliwski Manfred von Richthofen (znany jako Czerwony Baron) został zestrzelony nad Francją. * 23 kwietnia – I wojna światowa: Royal Navy przeprowadziła rajd na okupowane przez Niemców belgijskie porty Zeebrugge i Ostenda. * 24 kwietnia: ** I wojna światowa: pod Villers-Bretonneux doszło do brytyjsko-niemieckiej pierwszej bezpośredniej bitwy pancernej. ** powstała holenderska Polityczna Partia Protestantów (SGP). * 25 kwietnia: ** Armia Czerwona zlikwidowała Krymską Republikę Ludową. ** papież Benedykt XV mianował Achille Rattiego (późniejszego papieża Piusa XI) wizytatorem apostolskim na Polskę. * 27 kwietnia – w Rosji Radzieckiej znacjonalizowano handel zagraniczny. * 28 kwietnia: ** I wojna światowa: wojska niemieckie obaliły Ukraińską Centralną Radę. ** Sidónio Pais został prezydentem Portugalii. * 29 kwietnia: ** I wojna światowa: zwycięstwo aliantów w bitwie pod Lys. ** I wojna światowa: na Ukrainie utworzono tzw. Hetmanat pod protektoratem niemieckim. * 30 kwietnia: ** obalony car Mikołaj II Romanow i jego rodzina zostali przewiezieni przez bolszewików z Tobolska do Jekaterynburga i uwięzieni w domu kupca Ipatiewa. ** powstała Turkiestańska ASRR. * 1 maja: ** I wojna światowa: niemieckie oddziały zajęły tereny wokół rzeki Don, 6 maja wkroczyły do Rostowa nad Donem. ** w Tokio otwarto Park Inokashira. * 2 maja – General Motors kupił Chevrolet Motor Company. * 4 maja – I wojna światowa: Ferdynand Foch został naczelnym wodzem sił ententy na wszystkich frontach. * 5 maja – w pierwszym finale piłkarskiego pucharu Francji Olympique de Paris pokonał FC Lyon 3:0. * 7 maja – Rumunia i państwa centralne podpisały w Bukareszcie traktat pokojowy kończący udział Rumunii w wojnie po stronie ententy. * 10 maja – I wojna światowa: Brytyjczycy przeprowadzili drugi rajd na okupowane przez Niemców belgijskie porty Ostenda i Zeebrugge. * 11 maja: ** I wojna światowa: kapitulacja II Brygady Legionów Polskich przed wojskami niemieckimi w bitwie pod Kaniowem na Ukrainie. ** oficjalnie ogłoszono niezależność od bolszewickiej Rosji Republiki Górskiej Północnego Kaukazu. * 15 maja: ** porażką komunistów zakończyła się wojna domowa w Finlandii. ** Amerykański Serwis Pocztowy (ang. United States Postal Service) rozpoczął regularną obsługę klientów (pomiędzy miastami Nowy Jork, Filadelfia i Waszyngtonem) pocztą lotniczą. * 17 maja – powstała szwedzka wytwórnia filmowa Skandia. * 18 maja – powstała Republika Dońska. * 20 maja – przez małą miejscowość Codell w stanie Kansas po raz trzeci z rzędu przeszło tornado. Zbiegiem okoliczności tornado uderzało w tę miejscowość 20 maja w latach: 1916, 1917, 1918. * 21 maja: ** I wojna światowa: rozpoczęła się turecko-ormiańska bitwa pod Sardarapatem. ** I wojna światowa: w twierdzy Bobrujsk skapitulował przed Niemcami I Korpus Polski w Rosji. * 23 maja – I wojna światowa: zwycięstwem Ormian nad Turkami zakończyła się bitwa pod Abaranem. * 24 maja: ** I wojna światowa: rozpoczęła się turecko-ormiańska bitwa pod Karakilisa. ** I wojna światowa: zwycięstwo ormiańskich ochotników nad wojskami tureckimi w bitwie pod Sardarapatem. ** Budapeszt: premiera opery Zamek Sinobrodego Béli Bartóka. ** powstała Południowoamerykańska Konfederacja Lekkoatletyczna. * 26 maja – została proklamowana Demokratyczna Republika Gruzji z siedzibą w Tyflisie. Secesja Gruzji z Zakaukaskiej Demokratycznej Republiki Federacyjnej oznaczała de facto''likwidację republiki. * 27 maja – I wojna światowa: rozpoczęła się trzecia bitwa we francuskim departamencie Aisne. * 28 maja – Armenia i Azerbejdżan proklamowały niezależność jako republiki, odpowiednio jako – Demokratyczna Republika Armenii i Demokratyczna Republika Azerbejdżanu. * 29 maja – przyjęto flagę Finlandii. * 30 maja – przedstawiciele czeskiej i słowackiej emigracji w Stanach Zjednoczonych podpisali umowę pittsburską, przewidującą powstanie Czechosłowacji. * 31 maja – I wojna światowa: zadebiutował na polu bitwy czołg Renault FT-17. * 1 czerwca – Gérard Cooreman został premierem Belgii. * 1–26 czerwca – I wojna światowa: bitwa o wzgórze Belleau Wood (Château-Thierry), bitwa w której oddziały armii amerykańskiej, francuskiej i brytyjskiej odniosły zwycięstwo nad Niemcami. * 3 czerwca – ogłoszono Deklarację wersalską dotyczącą utworzenia niepodległej Polski po I wojnie światowej. * 6 czerwca – I wojna światowa: zakończyła się III bitwa pod Aisne. * 10 czerwca – I wojna światowa: austro-węgierski pancernik ''SMS Szent István został zatopiony na Adriatyku przez włoski kuter torpedowy; zginęło 89 członków załogi. * 12 czerwca – Rosja Radziecka zawarła preliminaryjny pokój z Państwem Ukraińskim. * 13 czerwca – na rozkaz Lenina wielki książę Michał Aleksandrowicz Romanow został rozstrzelany przez czekistów. * 15 czerwca – I wojna światowa: rozpoczęła się bitwa nad Piawą. * 17 czerwca – została założona Łotewska Socjaldemokratyczna Partia Robotnicza (LSDSP). * 22 czerwca – w zderzeniu dwóch pociągów pod Hammond w amerykańskim stanie Indiana zginęło 86 osób, a 127 zostało rannych. * 23 czerwca – I wojna światowa: zwycięstwem wojsk alianckich zakończyła się bitwa nad Piawą. * 24 czerwca – Noe Żordania został premierem Gruzji. * 27 czerwca – kanadyjski statek szpitalny HMHS Llandovery Castle został zatopiony na północnym Atlantyku przez niemieckiego U-Boota, w wyniku czego zginęły 234 osoby. * 3 lipca – rozpoczęła się syberyjska ekspedycja armii japońskiej, której jednym z celów było wyciągniecie Korpusu Czechosłowackiego z ogarniętej rewolucją Rosji. * 4 lipca – po śmierci sułtana Mehmeda V, ostatnim sułtanem Imperium osmańskiego został Mehmed VI. * 8 lipca – I wojna światowa: Ernest Hemingway służący na froncie włoskim jako kierowca Czerwonego Krzyża został ciężko zraniony odłamkami pocisku moździerzowego. * 9 lipca – doszło do katastrofy kolejowej w Nashville w stanie Tennessee, zginęło 101 osób. * 10 lipca – została uchwalona konstytucja Rosji bolszewickiej. * 11 lipca – niemiecki książę Wilhelm von Urach został przez Tarybę ogłoszony królem Litwy jako Mendog II. * 13 lipca – w Pradze powstała Czeska Rada Narodowa, która ogłosiła program niezawisłości i zażądała od Austrii uznania suwerenności Czech. * 15 lipca – I wojna światowa: rozpoczęła się II bitwa nad Marną. * 16/17 lipca – w nocy, na rozkaz Lenina komuniści wymordowali całą rodzinę carską: cara Mikołaja II, żonę Aleksandrę Fiodorowną i piątkę ich dzieci. * 17 lipca – I wojna światowa: został storpedowany statek pasażerski RMS Carpathia. * 26 lipca – I wojna światowa: na wniosek dowództwa wojsk niemieckich okupujących Gruzję została rozwiązana Polska Oddzielna Brygada na Kaukazie. * Sierpień – epidemia grypy hiszpanki przeradza się w pandemię. * 1 sierpnia: ** brytyjskie oddziały okupują Archangielsk w Rosji. 10 sierpnia dowódca tych oddziałów otrzymuje rozkaz udzielenia pomocy Białej Rosji. ** Emma Susan Daugherty Banister, jako pierwsza kobieta w USA, obejmuje stanowisko szeryfa po swym zmarłym mężu. * 8 sierpnia – I wojna światowa: w bitwie o Amiens we Francji, oddziały kanadyjskie wspierane przez Australijczyków, rozpoczynają serię zwycięstw przełamując niemiecką linię obrony. Niemiecki generał Erich Ludendorff później nazwie tę kampanię „czarnym dniem niemieckiej armii”. * 18 sierpnia – dokonano oblotu francuskiego bombowca Martin MB-1. * 28 sierpnia – założono bułgarski klub piłkarski Spartak Warna. * 29 sierpnia – dekret radzieckiej Rady Komisarzy Ludowych anulował akty rozbiorowe Polski i przyznał Finlandii prawo do niepodległości. * 30 sierpnia: ** strajk 20 tys. londyńskich policjantów, którzy domagali się podwyżek i utworzenia związków zawodowych. ** Fanny Kapłan przeprowadziła nieudany zamach na Lenina podczas wiecu w Zakładach Michelsona w Moskwie. W tym samym dniu został przeprowadzony udany zamach na szefa Czeka w Piotrogrodzie. * 7 września – powstała Rosyjska Agencja Telegraficzna. * 11 września – drużyna Boston Red Sox pokonała Chicago Cubs w walce o trofeum baseballowe World Series, na następne zwycięstwo tej drużyny w World Series trzeba było czekać do roku 2004. Boston Red Sox zwyciężyła również w roku 2007. * 16 września – ustanowiono Order Czerwonego Sztandaru, pierwsze radzieckie odznaczenie. * 20 września – w trakcie słuchania spowiedzi na ciele ojca Pio po raz pierwszy pojawiły się stygmaty – 5 krwawiących ran, znajdujących się w miejscach ran Chrystusa zadanych mu podczas ukrzyżowania. * 21 września – I wojna światowa: wojska brytyjskie rozgromiły Turków w bitwie pod Megiddo. * 29 września – I wojna światowa: Bułgaria po miażdżących zwycięstwach armii francuskiej i serbskiej prosi o zawieszenie broni. * 30 września – I wojna światowa: skapitulowała Bułgaria. * 1 października – I wojna światowa: armia arabska wraz z brytyjskim Camel Corps zajęła Damaszek, kończąc kilkusetletnie panowanie tureckie. * 3 października: ** car Bułgarii Ferdynand I Koburg abdykował na rzecz swego syna Borysa III. ** cesarz i król Prus Wilhelm II Hohenzollern mianował księcia Maximiliana von Baden kanclerzem Cesarstwa Niemieckiego i premierem Prus. * 8 października – I wojna światowa: rozpoczęła się bitwa pod Cambrai. * 9 października – I wojna światowa: morderstwo Michaiła Aleksiejewa. * 10 października – I wojna światowa: na Zatoce Dublińskiej, po storpedowaniu przez niemiecki okręt podwodny UB-123 zatonął statek pasażerski RMS Leinster; zginęło 501 osób. * 11 października – miasto Mayaguez, na zachodnim wybrzeżu Portoryko, zostaje zniszczone przez trzęsienie ziemi o sile 7,5 stopnia w skali Richtera i następującym po nim tsunami. * 16 października – Karol I wydał manifest o utworzeniu luźnej federacji poszczególnych części składowych Austro-Węgier. * 18 października – Deklaracja Waszyngtońska proklamowała niezależność Republiki Czecho-Słowackiej. * 21 października – Związek Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich: powołanie przez Lenina wywiadu wojskowego. * 24 października – I wojna światowa: Włosi rozpoczęli ofensywę nad Piawą. * 25 października – parowiec SS Princess Sophia zatonął w pobliżu miejscowości Juneau u wybrzeża Alaski, 353 osoby zginęły. * 28 października – Republika Czecho-Słowacka zadeklarowała niezależność od Austro-Węgier. * 29 października – parlament chorwacki uchwalił wraz z Dalmacją, Serbią i Słowenią utworzenie Jugosławii. * 30 października: ** została opublikowana Deklaracja Martina, która włącza Słowację do państwa Czecho-Słowackiego. ** północny Jemen uzyskał niepodległość, jako Królestwo Mutawakkilite Jemenu, od Imperium osmańskiego, co było wynikiem Traktatu z Mudros (od nazwy miejscowości na greckiej wyspie Lesbos). ** I wojna światowa: Włosi pokonali Austriaków pod Veneto. * 31 października – zwycięstwo „rewolucji astrów” na Węgrzech: Węgry proklamowały niepodległość od Austro-Węgier; arcyksiążę Józef August Habsburg zrzekł się władzy, premierSándor Wekerle złożył urząd, obwiniany o wciągnięcie państwa do wojny były premier István Tisza został zamordowany; na czele nowego rządu stanął (mianowany telefonicznie przez cesarza Karola I) przywódca Węgierskiej Rady Narodowej Mihály Károlyi. * 1 listopada: ** kolejne terytorium zadeklarowało oderwanie się od monarchii austro-węgierskiej: niepodległość proklamowała Zachodnioukraińska Republika Ludowa, od początku będąca w ostrym konflikcie terytorialnym z odradzającą się Polską; walkami we Lwowie rozpoczęła się wojna polsko-ukraińska. ** połączone siły Serbii, Francji, Wielkiej Brytanii i Grecji odbiły Belgrad. ** doszło do katastrofy kolejowej w Nowym Jorku w dzielnicy Brooklyn, co najmniej 93 osoby zginęły. ** powstało Królestwo Jemenu. * 2 listopada – powstała I Republika Litewska. * 3 listopada: ** I wojna światowa: Austro-Węgry rozpoczynały negocjacje z państwami Ententy o warunkach kapitulacji. ** rewolucja listopadowa: bunt marynarzy floty niemieckiej stacjonującej w Kilonii rozpoczyna rewolucję w Niemczech. * 4 listopada – I wojna światowa: Austro-Węgry poddały się Włochom. * 7 listopada – rewolucja listopadowa: lider rewolucji w Bawarii Kurt Eisner zadeklarował powstanie Wolnego Państwa Bawarii (Freistaat Bayern). * 8 listopada: ** rewolucja listopadowa: niemiecka armia wypowiadała posłuszeństwo cesarzowi Wilhelmowi II Hohenzollernowi. ** Józef Piłsudski i Kazimierz Sosnkowski zostali uwolnieni z twierdzy w Magdeburgu. * 9 listopada: ** rewolucja listopadowa: cesarz Wilhelm II Hohenzollern abdykował i wybrał życie na wygnaniu w Holandii. ** rewolucja listopadowa: Philipp Scheidemann proklamuje republikę w Niemczech (Republika Weimarska). ** rewolucja listopadowa: Karl Liebknecht, z balkonu pałacu cesarskiego, proklamował powstanie Wolnej Socjalistycznej Republiki. ** w Użhorodzie powstała tzw. Rada Węgro-Ruskiego Narodu na czele z Eugeniuszem Szabo, Augustynem Wołoszynem i Augustynem Stephanem. * 11 listopada: ** kapitulacja Niemiec i zakończenie I wojny światowej. ** ostatni cesarz Austro-Węgier, Karol I Habsburg wyrzekł się władzy absolutnej, lecz nie abdykował (Imperium Habsburgów przestało istnieć). * 12 listopada – Austria stałą się republiką z socjaldemokratą Karlem Rennerem na czele. * 13 listopada: ** król Karol I Habsburg (jako król Węgier – Karol IV, jako król Czech – Karol III) wygłosił na zamku Eckartsau deklarację, w której oddawał wszystkie swoje kompetencje i władztwo nad Węgrami, dwa dni wcześniej to samo uczynił w austriackim parlamencie. ** abdykował ostatni król Saksonii Fryderyk August III. ** uchwalono tymczasową konstytucję Zachodnioukraińskiej Republiki Ludowej. * 14 listopada – Czechosłowacja staje się Republiką Czecho-Słowacką. * 15 listopada – Delfim Moreira został prezydentem Brazylii. * 16 listopada – Węgry zadeklarowały niezależność od Austrii i stały się republiką. * 18 listopada – Łotwa zadeklarowała niezależność od Rosji. * 21 listopada – powstały Estońskie Siły Powietrzne. * 22 listopada: ** Związek Spartakusa przekształcił się w Komunistyczną Partię Niemiec. ** oddziały francuskie wkroczyły do Strasburga. ** po wojnie belgijska rodzina królewska wróciła do Brukseli. * 24 listopada – założono Komunistyczną Partię Węgier. * 25 listopada – Wojwodina dołączyła do Królestwa Serbii. * 26 listopada: ** Wielkie Zgromadzenie Serbskie uchwaliło w Podgoricy włączenie Czarnogóry do Serbii. ** Wielkie Zgromadzenie Narodowe podjęło decyzję o detronizacji króla Czarnogóry Mikołaja I Petrowić-Niegosza i dynastii Petrowiczów oraz połączeniu Czarnogóry z Serbią. * 28 listopada: ** Wojna estońsko-bolszewicka: Armia Czerwona Bolszewickiej Rosji wtargnęła do Estonii, następnego dnia w Narwie proklamowano Estońską Komunę Robotniczą (Eesti Töörahva Kommuun). ** powstał Tymczasowy Robotniczo-Chłopski Rząd Ukrainy. * 30 listopada – Ernest Ansermet, szwajcarski dyrygent, po raz pierwszy dyrygował orkiestrą Orchestre de la Suisse Romande w Genewie. * 1 grudnia: ** proklamowano Królestwo Islandii w unii personalnej z Danią. ** weszło w życie nowe prawo do głosowania w Szwecji, uniezależniające prawo do głosowania od statusu majątkowego – jedna osoba, jeden głos. ** w Alba Iulia po włączeniu Siedmiogrodu, Kriszana, Maramureş, Banat, Besarabii i Bukowiny do Państwa Rumuńskiego proklamowano „Wielką Rumunię” (România Mare). ** powstało Królestwo Serbów, Chorwatów i Słoweńców w 1929 przemianowane na Jugosławię. * 4 grudnia – prezydent USA Woodrow Wilson wyruszył w podróż morską do Europy na Paryską Konferencję Pokojową, była to pierwsza podróż urzędującego prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych do Europy. * 7 grudnia – rozpoczęła się wojna armeńsko-gruzińska. * 12 grudnia: ** rząd nowo powstałej Republiki Weimarskiej wydał ustawę ws. utworzenia ochotniczej, republikańskiej Straży Narodowej (Volkswehr). ** Carl Gustaf Mannerheim został, jako regent Królestwa Finlandii, pierwszą głową państwa po uzyskaniu niepodległości. * 14 grudnia: ** abdykował król elekt Finlandii Fryderyk Karol Heski. ** prezydent Portugalii Sidónio Pais został zastrzelony na dworcu kolejowym w Lizbonie. * 20 grudnia – Tomáš Masaryk, późniejszy prezydent Czechosłowacji, powrócił do kraju. * 28 grudnia – Constance Markiewicz, jako pierwsza kobieta została wybrana do brytyjskiego parlamentu – Izby Gmin. * 31 grudnia – zakończyła się wojna armeńsko-gruzińska. * Początek epidemii grypy hiszpanki (zakończona w 1919), zmarło ok. 20–25 mln osób. * Rozpoczęła się brytyjska okupacja Palestyny. Urodzili się * 2 stycznia – Adam Bahdaj, polski pisarz (zm. 1985) * 11 stycznia – John Mackey, nowozelandzki duchowny katolicki (zm. 2014) * 12 stycznia – Maharishi Yogi, indyjski guru (zm. 2008) * 15 stycznia – Gamal Abdel Naser, egipski oficer i polityk, prezydent Egiptu (zm. 1970) * 17 stycznia – Ivan Vidav, słoweński matematyk (zm. 2015) * 19 stycznia – Tadeusz Góra, polski szybownik, pilot Dywizjonu 316 (zm. 2010) * 21 stycznia – Richard Winters, oficer armii USA (zm. 2011) * 23 stycznia – Gertrude Belle Elion, amerykańska lekarka, farmakolog, laureatka Nagrody Nobla (zm. 1999) * 26 stycznia ** Philip José Farmer, amerykański pisarz science fiction i fantasy (zm. 2009) ** Nicolae Ceaușescu, prezydent Rumunii (zm. 1989) * 27 stycznia – Antonín Mrkos, czeski astronom, meteorolog, polarnik, ratownik górski i taternik (zm. 1996) * 29 stycznia – John Forsythe, amerykański aktor (zm. 2010) * 1 lutego ** Muriel Spark, szkocka powieściopisarka (zm. 2006) ** Ignacy Tokarczuk, polski duchowny katolicki, arcybiskup przemyski (zm. 2012) * 2 lutego – Hella S. Haasse, holenderska pisarka (zm. 2011) * 3 lutego – Joey Bishop, amerykański aktor (zm. 2007) * 5 lutego – Tim Holt, amerykański aktor (zm. 1973) * 6 lutego – Lothar-Günther Buchheim, niemiecki pisarz malarz i kolekcjoner (zm. 2007) * 12 lutego – Julian Schwinger, fizyk amerykański, laureat Nagrody Nobla (zm. 1994) * 15 lutego ** Allan Arbus, amerykański aktor (zm. 2013) ** Janina Boniakowska, polska poetka ludowa (zm. 2011) * 16 lutego – Karsten Konow, norweski żeglarz, medalista olimpijski (zm. 1945) * 18 lutego – Mariano Mores, argentyński kompozytor i pianista (zm. 2016) * 19 lutego – Fay McKenzie, amerykańska aktorka * 20 lutego – Ben Klassen, założyciel Światowego Kościoła Twórcy (zm. 1993) * 22 lutego – Robert Wadlow, najwyższy znany człowiek na świecie (zm. 1940) * 24 lutego – Edward Kisiel, polski duchowny katolicki, arcybiskup białostocki (zm. 1993) * 25 lutego – Bobby Riggs, tenisista amerykański (zm. 1995) * 26 lutego – Theodore Sturgeon, amerykański pisarz science fiction (zm. 1985) * 27 lutego – Aleksander Arkuszyński, polski generał brygady Wojska Polskiego, kawaler orderu Virtuti Militari (zm. 2016) * 3 marca – Arthur Kornberg, amerykański biochemik i lekarz, laureat Nagrody Nobla (zm. 2007) * 4 marca – Margaret Osborne DuPont, amerykańska tenisistka, wielokrotna zwyciężczyni turniejów wielkoszlemowych (zm. 2012) * 5 marca ** Milt Schmidt, kanadyjski hokeista (zm. 2017) ** James Tobin, ekonomista amerykański, laureat Nagrody Nobla (zm. 2002) * 9 marca – Mickey Spillane, amerykański pisarz, autor powieści kryminalnych (zm. 2006) * 16 marca – Frederick Reines, amerykański fizyk, laureat Nagrody Nobla (zm. 1998) * 17 marca – Zbigniew Pitera, polski krytyk filmowy (zm. 2014) * 20 marca – Marian McPartland, amerykańska pianistka i kompozytorka pochodzenia angielskiego (zm. 2013) * 21 marca – Albert Marvelli, włoski działacz Akcji Katolickiej, błogosławiony (zm. 1946) * 22 marca – Cheddi Jagan, polityk gujański (zm. 1997) * 28 marca – Sam Walton, amerykański biznesmen (zm. 1992) * 31 marca – Ted Post, amerykański reżyser filmowy (zm. 2013) * 7 kwietnia – Bobby Doerr, amerykański baseballista (zm. 2017) * 8 kwietnia – Betty Ford, żona Gerarda Forda (zm. 2011) * 9 kwietnia – Jørn Utzon, duński architekt modernistyczny, laureat Nagrody Pritzkera (zm. 2008) * 14 kwietnia – Mary Healy, amerykańska aktorka i piosenkarka (zm. 2015) * 17 kwietnia – William Holden, amerykański aktor (zm. 1981) * 18 kwietnia ** Gabriel Axel, duński reżyser (zm. 2014) ** Shinobu Hashimoto, japoński reżyser, scenarzysta i producent filmowy (zm. 2018) ** Folke Wassén, szwedzki żeglarz, medalista olimpijski (zm. 1969) * 20 kwietnia ** Ludwik Konarzewski (junior), polski malarz, rzeźbiarz i pedagog plastyczny (zm. 1989) ** Kai Manne Börje Siegbahn, szwedzki fizyk, laureat Nagrody Nobla (zm. 2007) * 23 kwietnia – Maurice Druon, francuski pisarz i polityk (zm. 2009) * 26 kwietnia – Fanny Blankers-Koen, lekkoatletka holenderska (zm. 2004) * 7 maja – Henryk Alszer, polski piłkarz (zm. 1959) * 9 maja – Maria Lesiecka, polsko-rumuńska działaczka niepodległościowa * 10 maja – Thomas Berry Brazelton, amerykański pediatra (zm. 2018) * 11 maja – Richard Feynman, fizyk teoretyk amerykański, jeden z głównych twórców elektrodynamiki kwantowej, laureat Nagroda Nobla (zm. 1988) * 12 maja – Julius Rosenberg, szpieg skazany na śmierć za szpiegostwo na rzecz Związku Radzieckiego (zm. 1953) * 15 maja – Joseph Wiseman, kanadyjski aktor, odtwórca tytułowej roli Dr. No. (zm. 2009) * 17 maja – Birgit Nilsson, szwedzka śpiewaczka operowa (zm. 2005) * 20 maja – Edward B. Lewis, genetyk amerykański, laureat Nagrody Nobla (zm. 2004) * 27 maja – Yasuhiro Nakasone, polityk japoński * 2 czerwca – Władysław Ogrodziński, polski pisarz (zm. 2012) * 6 czerwca – Edwin G. Krebs, amerykański biochemik i lekarz, laureat Nagrody Nobla (zm. 2009) * 10 czerwca – Patachou (właśc. Henriette Ragon), francuska piosenkarka i aktorka (zm. 2015) * 18 czerwca ** Jerome Karle, amerykański fizyko-chemik, laureat Nagrody Nobla (zm. 2013) ** Franco Modigliani, ekonomista amerykański pochodzenia włoskiego, laureat Nagrody Nobla (zm. 2003) * 21 czerwca – Josephine Webb, amerykańska inżynier elektryk * 27 czerwca – Adolph Kiefer, amerykański pływak (zm. 2017) * 4 lipca – Taufaʻahau Tupou IV, król Tonga (zm. 2006) * 5 lipca ** Czesław Blicharski, polski lotnik (zm. 2015) ** George Rochberg, kompozytor amerykański (zm. 2005) * 7 lipca – Halina Popławska, polska pisarka (zm. 2017) * 9 lipca – Czesław Marchaj, polski ekspert od teorii żeglowania (zm. 2015) * 12 lipca – Mary Alison Glen-Haig, brytyjska działaczka sportowa (zm. 2014) * 13 lipca – Alberto Ascari, kierowca zespołu Ferrari (zm. 1955) * 14 lipca ** Jay Wright Forrester, amerykański inżynier elektryk i ekspert od zarządzania (zm. 2016) ** Ingmar Bergman, szwedzki reżyser filmowy, teatralny i operowy (zm. 2007) * 15 lipca ** Bertram Brockhouse, kanadyjski fizyk, laureat Nagrody Nobla (zm. 2003) ** Brenda Milner, brytyjsko-kanadyjska neuropsycholog * 18 lipca – Nelson Mandela, prezydent RPA, jeden z przywódców ruchu przeciw apartheidowi, laureat pokojowej nagrody Nobla (zm. 2013) * 26 lipca – Marjorie Lord, amerykańska aktorka (zm. 2015) * 28 lipca – Albert George Wilson, amerykański astronom i matematyk (zm. 2012) * 30 lipca – Adam Czarnowski, polski dziennikarz, działacz turystyczny, krajoznawca, fotografik i kolekcjoner (zm. 2010). * 31 lipca – Paul Delos Boyer, amerykański biochemik, laureat Nagrody Nobla (zm. 2018) * 1 sierpnia – Artur Brauner, polski producent filmowy pochodzenia żydowskiego * 11 sierpnia – Jerzy Morawski, polski działacz państwowy i partyjny (zm. 2012) * 13 sierpnia – Frederick Sanger, biochemik angielski, dwukrotny laureat Nagrody Nobla (zm. 2013) * 25 sierpnia – Leonard Bernstein, amerykański kompozytor (zm. 1990) * 26 sierpnia – Hutton Gibson, amerykański pisarz * 29 sierpnia – Czesław Michniak, polski pisarz (zm. 2012) * 1 września – Siergiej Tichwinski, rosyjski historyk, sinolog, funkcjonariusz służb specjalnych, dyplomata (zm. 2018) * 3 września – Helen Wagner, amerykańska aktorka (zm. 2010) * 7 września – Stanisław Gosławski, polski rzeźbiarz (zm. 2008) * 8 września – Derek Barton, chemik brytyjski, laureat Nagrody Nobla (zm. 1998) * 9 września – Oscar Luigi Scalfaro, włoski polityk (zm. 2012) * 10 września – Anna Bidwell, polska tłumaczka (zm. 1993) * 14 września – Kazimierz Iwiński, polski aktor (zm. 2012) * 17 września – Chaim Herzog, prezydent Izraela (zm. 1997) * 20 września – Zygmunt Błażejewicz, żołnierz polskiego podziemia niepodległościowego (zm. 2017) * 22 września ** Charles Duncan Michener, amerykański entomolog (zm. 2015) ** Henryk Szeryng, polski skrzypek mieszkający na stałe w Meksyku (zm. 1988) * 24 września – Richard Hoggart, brytyjski literaturoznawca, kulturoznawca, socjolog (zm. 2014) * 27 września – Martin Ryle, brytyjski fizyk i astronom, laureat Nagrody Nobla (zm. 1984) * 30 września – Giovanni Canestri, włoski duchowny katolicki, kardynał (zm. 2015) * 3 października – Milton Gordon, amerykański socjolog * 4 października ** Giovanni Cheli, włoski duchowny katolicki, kardynał (zm. 2013) ** Ken’ichi Fukui, japoński chemik, noblista (zm. 1998) * 8 października – Jens Christian Skou, duński chemik, laureat Nagrody Nobla w 1997 roku za odkrycie pompy sodowo-potasowej (zm. 2018) * 9 października – Bebo Valdés, kubański pianista, kompozytor i aranżer (zm. 2013) * 13 października – Jack MacGowran, irlandzki aktor (zm. 1973) * 14 października – Thelma Coyne Long, australijska tenisistka (zm. 2015) * 16 października – Louis Althusser, francuski filozof marksistowski (zm. 1990) * 17 października – Rita Hayworth, amerykańska aktorka pochodzenia hiszpańskiego i irlandzkiego (zm. 1987) * 18 października ** Konstandinos Mitsotakis, grecki polityk, premier Grecji (zm. 2017) ** Erik Nylén, szwedzki archeolog (zm. 2017) * 19 października – Jan Pronk, holenderski kolarz (zm. 2016) * 21 października – Bohdan Bartosiewicz, polski koszykarz i siatkarz (zm. 2015) * 26 października – Eric Ericson, szwedzki dyrygent chóralny i pedagog (zm. 2013) * 27 października – Teresa Wright, amerykańska aktorka (zm. 2005) * 29 października ** Paweł Hertz, polski poeta, eseista, tłumacz, wydawca (zm. 2001) ** Diana Serra Cary, amerykańska aktorka dziecięca okresu filmu niemego * 31 października ** Andrzej Krasicki, polski aktor (zm. 1995) ** Ian Stevenson, amerykański profesor psychiatrii, parapsycholog (zm. 2007) * 7 listopada – Billy Graham, amerykański ewangelista, doradca kilku prezydentów USA (zm. 2018) * 8 listopada – Hermann Zapf, niemiecki projektant czcionek (zm. 2015) * 9 listopada – Spiro T. Agnew, amerykański polityk (zm. 1996) * 10 listopada – Ernst Fischer, niemiecki chemik, laureat Nagrody Nobla (zm. 2007) * 14 listopada – Stanisław Adamczyk, polski rolnik i działacz związkowy * 17 listopada – Jeannie Ebner, austriacka pisarka (zm. 2004) * 22 listopada ** Jerzy Jabrzemski, polski dziennikarz (zm. 2013) ** Anna Lechicka-Kuśniewicz, polska publicystka i satyryk (zm. 2002) ** Karol Emanuel Cecilio Rodríguez Santiago, działacz katolicki, pierwszy portorykański błogosławiony (zm. 1963) * 23 listopada – Kazimierz Winkler, polski poeta (zm. 2014) * 24 listopada – Jerzy Tomziński, polski duchowny rzymskokatolicki * 26 listopada ** Patricio Aylwin, prezydent Chile (zm. 2016) ** Leopold Kozłowski, polski pianista, kompozytor i dyrygent ** Huber Matos, kubański polityk (zm. 2014) * 27 listopada – Borys Paton, ukraiński uczony * 30 listopada – Efrem Zimbalist Jr., amerykański aktor (zm. 2014) * 11 grudnia – Aleksandr Sołżenicyn, rosyjski pisarz (zm. 2008) * 12 grudnia – Harry Igor Ansoff, rosyjski ekonomista (zm. 2002) * 15 grudnia – Maria Jarochowska, polska dziennikarka, reportażystka i pisarka (zm. 1975) * 17 grudnia – Dusty Anderson, amerykańska aktorka * 18 grudnia – Wilhelmina Skulska-Kruczkowska, polska dziennikarka i publicystka (zm. 1998) * 21 grudnia – Kurt Waldheim, austriacki polityk i dyplomata, sekretarz generalny ONZ i prezydent federalny Austrii (zm. 2007) * 23 grudnia – Helmut Schmidt, niemiecki polityk (zm. 2015) * 25 grudnia ** Anwar as-Sadat, egipski polityk, laureat Nagrody Nobla (zm. 1981) ** Tamara Smirnowa, rosyjska astronom (zm. 2001) * data dzienna nieznana: ** Ewelina Szyszko, polska polityk i działaczka społeczna (zm. 2001) Zmarli * 6 stycznia – Georg Cantor, matematyk (ur. 1845) * 8 stycznia – Heinrich Buz, niemiecki inżynier i konstruktor, twórca potęgi zakładów MAN w Augsburgu (ur. 1833) * 10 stycznia – María Dolores Rodríguez Sopeña Ortega, hiszpańska błogosławiona katolicka (ur. 1848) * 26 stycznia – Ludwig Edinger, niemiecki anatom i neurolog, współzałożyciel Uniwersytetu we Frankfurcie nad Menem (ur. 1855) * 6 lutego – Gustav Klimt, austriacki malarz (ur. 1862) * 10 lutego – Ernesto Teodoro Moneta, włoski polityk i publicysta, laureat pokojowej Nagrody Nobla (ur. 1833) * 21 lutego – Juliusz Leo, prezydent miasta Krakowa (ur. 1861) * 9 marca – Frank Wedekind, niemiecki pisarz i aktor (ur. 1864) * 13 marca – Cezar Cui, rosyjski kompozytor (ur. 1835) * 24 marca – Władysław Ślewiński, polski malarz (ur. 1856) * 25 marca – Claude Debussy, francuski kompozytor (ur. 1862) * 5 kwietnia – Jerzy Tupou II, król Tonga (ur. 1874) * 8 kwietnia – Lucjan Rydel, polski poeta i dramatopisarz (ur. 1870) * 13 kwietnia – Ławr Korniłow, przywódca białogwardzistów (ur. 1870) * 20 kwietnia – Karl Ferdinand Braun, niemiecki fizyk, laureat Nagrody Nobla (ur. 1850) * 21 kwietnia – Manfred von Richthofen, as lotnictwa niemieckiego z okresu I wojny światowej (ur. 1892) * 23 kwietnia – Marian Lutosławski, polski inżynier i wynalazca, pionier zastosowania żelbetonu w budownictwie oraz budowniczy pierwszej na świecie elektrowni napędzanej silnikiem diesla (ur. 1871) * 28 kwietnia – Gavrilo Princip, serbski zamachowiec, który dokonał udanego zamachu na austriackiego następcę tronu arcyksięcia Franciszka Ferdynanda i jego małżonkę Zofię von Chotek (ur. 1894) * 14 maja – James Gordon Bennett Jr., amerykański dziennikarz i wydawca prasowy, entuzjasta sportu (ur. 1841) * 17 maja – Bronisław Piłsudski, polski zesłaniec, etnograf, zajmujący się ludami i kulturami Dalekiego Wschodu (ur. 1866) * 18 maja – Blandyna Merten, niemiecka urszulanka, błogosławiona katolicka (ur. 1883) * 30 maja – Gieorgij Plechanow, rosyjski rewolucjonista i marksista (ur. 1856) * 10 czerwca – Arrigo Boito, włoski kompozytor, librecista, poeta i pisarz, syn hr. J. Radolińskiej (ur. 1842) * 12 czerwca ** Bolesław Leszczyński, polski aktor teatralny (ur. 1837) ** Anna Tomaszewicz-Dobrska, polska lekarka chorób kobiecych i pediatra (ur. 1854) * 21 czerwca – Edward Abramowski, polski filozof, socjolog i psycholog (ur. 1868) * 3 lipca – Mehmed V, sułtanem Imperium osmańskiego (ur. 1844) * 17 lipca – rodzina carska: Mikołaj II Romanow (ur. 1868), Aleksandra Romanowa (ur. 1872), Olga Romanowa (ur. 1895), Tatiana Romanowa (ur. 1897), Maria Romanowa (ur. 1899), Anastazja Romanowa (ur. 1901), Aleksy Romanow (ur. 1904) * 31 lipca – Frank Linke-Crawford, austriacki pilot, as lotnictwa austro-węgierskiego (ur. 1893) * 2 sierpnia – Gyula Dőri, węgierski taternik (ur. 1864) * 9 sierpnia – Marianna Cope, założycielka Zgromadzenia Sióstr Niepokalanego Poczęcia Misjonarek Nauczania, opiekunka trędowatych (ur. 1838) * 12 września – George Reid, australijski prawnik i polityk, premier Australii (ur. 1845) * 28 września – Georg Simmel, niemiecki socjolog i filozof (ur. 1858) * 2 października – John Barnett, australijski rugbysta, medalista olimpijski (ur. 1880) * 5 października – Roland Garros, francuski lotnik (ur. 1888) * 7 października – Giuseppe Toniolo, włoski ekonomista, błogosławiony katolicki (ur. 1845) * 8 października – Michaił Aleksiejew, rosyjski generał, dowódca antybolszewickiej Armii Ochotniczej; zabity przez bolszewików (ur. 1857) * 9 października – Raymond Duchamp-Villon, francuski rzeźbiarz, przedstawiciel kubizmu (ur. 1876) * 10 października – Maria Katarzyna Irigoyen Echegaray, hiszpańska zakonnica, błogosławiona katolicka (ur. 1848) * 15 października – Shirdi Sai Baba, indyjski guru i fakir (ur. prawdopodobnie 1838) * 18 października: ** Daudi Okelo, ugandyjski męczennik, błogosławiony katolicki (ur. ok. 1902) ** Jildo Irwa, ugandyjski męczennik, błogosławiony katolicki (ur. ok. 1906) * 31 października – Egon Schiele, austriacki malarz i grafik (ur. 1890) * 3 listopada – Aleksandr Lapunow, rosyjski matematyk (ur. 1857) * 9 listopada – Guillaume Apollinaire (właśc. Wilhelm Apolinaris Kostrowicki), francuski poeta (ur. 1880) * 11 grudnia – Ivan Cankar, słoweński pisarz (ur. 1876) * 19 grudnia – Gustaw Josephy, niemiecki fabrykant i przedsiębiorca (ur. 1855) Kategoria:XX Wiek